


What he asked for

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pining, established but early relationship, some teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Jyn knows she’s staring. She half hopes Cassian doesn’t notice, half hopes he will.





	What he asked for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/gifts), [Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/gifts), [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts), [grexigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/gifts).



> For all of you guys, because you're an awesome bunch (yes ew, I like you)

As they are hopping between planets to make their trail harder to follow, Cassian has turned part of their ship into a private droid bay. There isn’t much to do for them between the times they spent in hyperspace and when they drop down to a planet. Leaving their ship only for paper works and buying groceries. 

The table next to the small kitchen corner is full of different hardrives, boards, wires, several screwdrivers and Cassian’s soldering iron.  
At first glance it looks a bit chaotic, but Jyn knows her partner and within her second glance she has figured his system out.  
Neat and practical. Like always.  
The tools are close to his hands, his current project in front of him, the datapad, with 3 custom ports and software changes lying on his left (easier on his back to turn that way) and anything he doesn’t need within the next 30 minutes or longer is almost out of arm’s reach (to keep the probability of messing it up as low as possible).

“Hey.” Jyn announces herself. She doesn’t want to startle him as she is only getting herself a cup of tea. Cassian looks up and smiles at her.

“Hey.”

“Want a cup?” She nods over to the kitchen.

“I’m good, thanks.” Cassian replies and returns his attention to coding on his datapad, but Jyn doesn’t move.  
It’s in moment like this, when happiness bubbles up in her, fills her with so much warmth, that she’s almost afraid of the feeling. Before Cassian can notice anything, she ambles to the kitchen, takes a mug from the magnetic clipboard and fills it with two spoons of tea. (“One for you, one for the mug”, Lyra’s voice echoes in her head.) The rustling of the dried leaves fills the content silence in the ship. Jyn bents down to fill the heating pot with water and puts it on.  
Once the water boils she pours it over the tea, stirs and then waits for the leaves to sink down.

Jyn walks over to the bench and Cassian silently shifts a bit to the side so she can settle down.  
She watches him work, while slowly sipping away her tea.  
He closes a ring around several wires with pliers. Plugs them into a port and the other end into his datapad. She isn’t familiar with the codes on his screen, so she assumes Cassian is still programming in Resh. An older language of which Jyn only knows the basics. He had told her about it a couple of days ago.  
It has been out of services as droid programming language for at least 10 years, but the Rebellion has recruited several droids who were mostly coded using Resh.

Compared to her hands, Cassian’s are unscarred. There isn’t an obvious one like hers across his handback.  
No silver lines of too many, too tight shackles around his wrists.  
Just a few of his knuckles are calloused. From the times he wasn’t wearing gloves in cold climate and the skin broke apart. From the few times Cassian used his bare fists to fight.  
His palms are soft, but his fingertips have grown rough with every time that they’ve wrapped around a blaster. But to Jyn they feel perfect. Perfect in her hands, perfect on the small of her back, perfect on her cheeks when Cassian pulls her close for a kiss, perfect on the sides of her body, perfect on her brea-

Jyn quickly takes another gulp of tea to swallow down the memory of last night. The hot liquid doesn’t help.  
Nor does it when Cassian runs his hand through his hair, which not only makes it messy in a way that Jyn wants to burrow her fingers in it, while kissing him, but also draws her attention to the low neckline of his shirt revealing his chest fuzz.

Jyn knows she’s staring. She half hopes Cassian doesn’t notice, half hopes he will. The decision is taken from her, when Cassian licks his bottom lip and Jyn huffs in reaction to it.

Cassian looks up, but to Jyn’s astonishment his eyes aren’t surprised.

They’re dark and full of intent. Jyn’s heart skips a beat when, she feels them linger on her lips. Oh.  
Slowly, as if she is testing the water, she sets down her empty mug. Cassian almost at the same time shuts off his datapad and puts it on the table.

They collide like stars. Pulled to each other, burning with desire, desperate to touch.

Jyn is in Cassian’s lap when he breaks their kiss to catch his breath.  
“You have been staring.” He chuckles, forehead pressed against hers.  
Jyn doesn’t know if it’s the accusation or his laughter that makes her blush. With nothing to say in her defence she simply hums in response.

“Good.”

She tilts her head at him in question. 

“Cuz, I’ve been staring, too.”

Jyn is sure Cassian can see her thinking when, because before she can open her mouth he gives her an answer.  
“While you were making tea.”

“Oh”, Jyn shifts and suddenly Cassian’s hands clench around her hips to stop her from moving. _Oh_.

“Sorry”, she says before kissing him again. Much slower this time. To explore, to taste, to feel.

She tugs on his shirt and Cassian pulls away. Jyn thinks it’s to give her the access she needs to pull it over his head, but his hands close around her wrists.

“Can we just fast forward to you going down on me?” 

Jyn leans in, brushes with her lips along his cheek.

“No” she whispers against his ear. Twists her hands out of his grip and shoves his shirt up. Running her fingers through his chest hair. With a grin she gently bites into his earlobe. The shuddering, desperate way he breathes her name in response is wonderful and shows her he is okay with this.  
She kisses the hollow between his collarbones, the scar above his heart. His lips as she rolls her hips against his hard groin. So, she can feel the moment her movements make him breathless. Jyn knows Cassian’s “tactics” when she teases him like this. She lets him pull her out of her shirt and bra. Lets him kiss along her neck, run his fingers along her breasts and sides. Jyn almost gets lost in the sensation of his mouth sealed over her nipple. But the moan escaping her lips reminds her. Startled by herself, she pulls away enough to reach for belt buckle and finally give Cassian, what he asked her for.

**Author's Note:**

> One spoon for the cup, comes from the "counting" of spoons when you make eastfrisian black tea. One spoon for each person and one for the teapot.
> 
> Resh is my way of putting in the only programming language in that I know, which is R; mostly used in Biology.
> 
> Looking forward to the others!


End file.
